GodChild: Torn Petals of an Innocent Rose
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: Two girls from different classes meet in London, both with good yet sad backgrounds, both falling for the mysterious Cain. But when a murder is commited in cold blood, what will Cain and these girls do? And what does a bitter young boy have to do with it?
1. Memory

Readers:…

Readers:….Another….new….story…..?

Kat's friend Season: o-o;; Huh, Kat don't leave me here with these mad people!

Kat: :hiding in a plot hole: Dx I'VE BEEN ABUSED ENOUGH!

Season: KAAATTT!! :gets chased around by crazy readers:

Disclaimer: If Season and I owned GodChild and The Cain Saga, Riff and Cain would be a couple, trust me…. Who we do own is Victoria Hendrics, Edward Hendrics and Sophia Auramdas, as well as some stray characters. Everything else belongs to Kaori Yuki. Also, some ideas (Such as the beginning scene) are going to be taken by the videogame Rule of Rose, since I'm addicted as well as annoyed with that game so much I got it on the brain. :sigh: So when you review, please don't bug us with that

Warnings- Eh, normal warnings as they are in Cain Saga If you do not like…well…the stuff that happens in GodChild and Cain Saga, I suggest you run for your life right now. ;;

Pairings:

Victoria/Riff

Sophia/Cain

SLIGHT Cain/Riff

SLIGHT Victoria/Cain

There is also another pairing, but that would be a spoiler…. : )

Now then, enjoy the story, and please review! If you have criticism, please tell us in the nicest way possible, no straight out flames. If you want to flame, go somewhere else.

_**--GodChild: Torn Petals of an Innocent Rose—**_

_**Chapter One: A chance encounter; Memory**_

_**--**_

"_My name is Cain…"_

_In a beautiful courtyard near a large castle-like mansion, a young boy and girl were sitting among a bed of elegant white roses, some petals blowing in the cool breeze. The boy had jet black hair, and mesmerizing green eyes with small specks of gold. He wore what a boy would wear in that age; a sailor outfit, shorts, white socks and black buckle shoes. The girl had short brownish blonde hair, her eyes a beautiful aqua hair, the side of her hair having a pretty diamond clip. She wore a lacy white dress with a pink ribbon in the center, had lacy white socks, and Mary Jane shoes. Both of the children's hands were clutching the other, their foreheads very lightly pressed against the other's. They giggled more as the wind blew their hair slightly in each other's faces._

"_I will serve you princess…" the boy whispered, before he smiled very gently at the girl, who smiled happily back;_

"_Just, kiss me please…"_

**--**

A leaf that had separated itself from the large maple tree woke the girl from her dream as it tickled her nose, making her squeak and sit up, her pale hands still clutching the cloth and needle in which she was knitting with. She had long light brownish blonde hair which she kept in a low braid, and bright greenish blue eyes. She wore a lovely red Victorian gown that was obviously very expensive, and wore lacy white gloves. Pinned to her chest was a small brooch in the shape of a rose, covered with diamonds.

'That dream again…oh goodness, I shouldn't be dozing off like this…what the Headmistress would say…' she thought shakily, placing her items in a woven basket and glancing up from her sitting place to behind her. A large mansion, almost like a storybook palace, was behind the girl, other young girls giggling and chattering amongst themselves in the large garden, some walking into the large building holding some books in their hands.

This was the 19th Century in London, England, and this was the famous 'Winchester School for Young Ladies', a very popular school known throughout the whole continent of Europe. Only the richest and most elegant of young girls could go here…this was not a place to daydream or nap.

'I told Mama and Papa that I would not daydream here if they sent me back to London and to this school, and look what I am doing now…goodness, I'm fourteen, I am a adult. A adult should not nap and daydream about silly things-' the girl snapped out of her thoughts when the back gate to the courtyard opened, and a small pink creature came scurrying towards her, making her squeak like a child. Some of the other girls who were outside squeaked and ran inside the school, fearing for their delicate little lives.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!!"

The girl looked up as a long string of colorful words were yelled in a short distance, as well as something squealing like a pig. Suddenly the little pink thing, a little piglet was near her, sniffing at her feet, not soon after a tall, red-haired girl snuck up and tackled it. She couldn't help herself and giggled as the older girl wrestled with the small animal. When the small match was over, the older girl sighed.

"I'm sorry... he's a little wild for a farm raised piglet." she smiled at her, "My name is Sophia, Sophia Auramdas." The younger girl couldn't help but smile at the older one.

"I-It's alright. M-My name is Victoria Hendric." she said in a very slight German accent, holding out her gloved hand and shaking Sophia's. Sophia gasped, and gaped at her as if she was the Queen of England herself.

"Wow!! You're from the Hendric family!! I heard that your family owns at least three parts of Germany! What are you doing here in London Miss Victoria?" she smiled happily, and Victoria smiled back, glad she was finally talking to someone other then her family through letters.

"W-Well, Father wanted me to have a tutor, but I always wished to see London, so Mama and Father sent me here. I've been here a month now, so they're all coming to visit me in a day or so. What about you Miss Sophia?" she giggled when the piglet nuzzled her ankle, and couldn't help but stroke the gentle creature.

Sophia looked down at her old clothes, feeling a bit plain next to the Hendric family heiress, her hands and legs dirty from chasing the piglet around as well as her plain brownish red dress and dirty brown slip on shoes.

"Um... you see that farm down there?" she asked, pointing out a large red barn, small home and a large field with cows grazing. Victoria nodded.

"I live and work there... I'm kinda poor... especially compared to you."

Victoria smiled very gently, as if that didn't faze her at all.

"Oh, I see...I've actually always wanted to see what a farm looked like. It seems peaceful." Victoria said, and Sophia sighed a bit.

"I guess..." she muttered, then squeaked when Victoria grabbed her hands, very gently though.

"I-I know, perhaps Father would say if it's alright if you come with me to visit my family again! S-Some guests will also be there…as well as an…old friend of mine…" she whispered gently, remembering the dream she had of the young boy and his beautiful eyes.

"O-Oh, no... you don't have to do that... I-I mean I'll take you to see the farm if you like, but--" her stammering, as she does when she's nervous, was cut off by Victoria's giggling.

"It's no trouble."

"But I-" again, she giggled.

"Please?"

"Ummm...but I don't have anything fancy-"

"I-I'm sure you can fit into one of my dresses." she smiled, and Sophia looked down, then sighed.

"...Alright.." she smiled. "It could be fun."

Victoria smiled. "Great!"

Suddenly, the girl let out a shaky gasp, and Sophia squeaked out and touched Victoria's shoulders as the young heiress gasped for breaths, clutching her chest.

"M-Miss Victoria, are you okay? Should we get someone to help you!?" Sophia asked nervously, not knowing what to do with the younger girl, who seemed like was having a asthma attack.

"N-No…I-I'm fine…it'll…it'll pass soon…" Victoria shakily whispered before coughing a little, and after a minute or so, her shaking and coughing stopped, and she looked up, some sweat drenched on her face.

"I-I'm fine, really…this…has been happening since I was a child…please…don't worry about me," she said softly, and Sophia, though still worried, nodded gently.

"Okay…if you say so…" she said, and Victoria smiled happily, the older girl able to tell that Victoria didn't want to talk about it anymore. So, she changed the subject;

"Oh, you wanted to see the farm right?" she smiled softly, but the smile looked a little bit sad or maybe even worried.

"I just hope he isn't home..." she mumbled.

"Who?" Victoria asked softly and her new friend sighed.

"My Dad...h-he probably isn't...so let's go." she gently took the girls hand and led her to the farm.

--Farm--

"Oh wow, so cute!" Victoria gasped softly as a baby lamb cooed and nuzzled against her. Sophia smiled softly as she fed another lamb a bottle, Victoria glanced at her and she held out a bottle.

"You wanna feed him, Miss Hendric?"

"R-Really? Thank you, I shall!" she smiled and held out the bottle to the lamb, who began to suckle on the bottle happily, drinking the formula.

"Such a cute little lamb..." she cooed and stroked the lamb's soft forehead, and Sophia couldn't help but smile.

'She's really good with animals…' she thought.

Suddenly, Sophia and Victoria went quiet as a loud noise was heard, like a crash. Sophia cursed under her breath and turned on her heel to see her father lumbering into the barn.

"D-Dad... hi..."

"Who the hell is this?" he drawled, grabbing Victoria's arm, making her cry out. "A-Ah!"

"Father, please let her go! She didn't do anything wrong!" Sophia cried out, and her father leered at her.

"Shut UP you-ARGH!" the man fell to the ground, unconcious, and a dark figure emerged behind him, the one who knocked him out. He had silky black hair, and greenish golden eyes. He wore expensive clothes and had a cane, which he used to knock Sophia's father out. He looked to be about 17 or possibly 16.

"L-Lord Cain..." Victoria whispered.

'H-He must have followed me…' she thought, and almost sadly smiled.

'H-He always used to worry about me when I wouldn't be around…'

Cain quietly looked at Victoria, and slightly smiled.

"It has been a while…yet you are still the same, Victoria…are you injured…?" he asked softly, and Victoria shakily shook her head, and his gaze turned to the older girl's.

Sophia refused to meet his eyes, fretfully helping her father's head.

"Oh no... I'm so going to get it when he wakes up... no no no..." Victoria blinked, rubbing her arm.

"What do you mean?"

"That vile man beats this beautiful young lady," Cain told her, taking Sophia's long sleeve and slipping it up her arm to reveal several dark bruises and cuts. She slapped his hand and pulled her sleeve back down,

"I didn't want Miss Hendric to see those."

"O-Oh my goodness Sophia! Y-You cannot stay with him!" Victoria gasped, and Sophia smiled sadly.

"Really, Miss Hendric..."

"Lady Victoria, perhaps you should invite Miss Sophia to your home for the party? Your parents and step brother have just arrived in London, so the party has been moved up a day to tonight, which is why I decided to come and pick you up from the school. And I'm sure your father would not mind you have a friend with you." Cain suggested, smiling charmingly at Sophia, who blushed slightly.

"U-Um..please, I don't want to impose--"

"Oh no, that would be lovely! Please come Sophia!" Victoria smiled shakily, gently grasping her new friend's hands. 'Please…I don't want him to hurt you again…' she thought, and Sophia looked down.

"But, the animals…"

"I-I'll get my Father to bring them to our farm here! W-We never harm any of the animals or eat them…" she smiled, remembering when she begged her father to not harm the animals that she would pet and play with, and her father finally told her he wouldn't and simply buy the meat for lunch and dinner.

"But, like I've said..." she looked down at her clothes and sighed, "I really don't have anything nice..." Cain extended his hand to her.

"Allow me to buy you a dress, then Lady Sophia." she looked like she was about to pass out from all the blood rushing to her face.

"No, I couldn't do that!" Cain looked over at Victoria,

"Stubborn one isn't she?"

Victoria giggled. "Well, if you want to Sophia, you may borrow one of mine.." she smiled gently, and Sophia squeaked. "O-Oh no I couldn't really-"

"Please my lady, allow us to either buy or let you borrow a dress. Sound nice?" he kissed Sophia's hand, and Sophia turned bright red and stuttered.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Fine... I'll go and..." she squeezed her eyes shut and choked out, "...I'll borrow... a dress..."

She smiled happily and clapped, and Cain half smiled.

"Very well. Shall I lead you to Lady Victoria's dorm?" and he turned and walked to the school. Sophia was still blushing more.

"W-Who is that...?" she whispered shakily and shyly, glancing at Victoria.

"That's Lord Cain Hargreaves." Sophia's jaw dropped,

"what?! Really?! You're lying!"

Victoria smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, he was at first my betrothed when we were very little….but things happened between Cain's family and mine, and Lord Cain and I broke it, wanting to just be friends if our marriage caused so much argument." she said softly, looking down almost sadly, as if that wasn't the whole truth…

Sophia blushed.

"W-Wow...he's just so handsome, like out of a story book.." she whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Amazingly, Sophia did fit in Victoria's clothing. Victoria was sitting on her bed with a bunch of dresses beside her, Cain was in the other part of the room where he wouldn't be able to see Sophia unclothed, just waiting for her to model another. Victoria held up a crimson one, it was an off-the-shoulder kind of dress and looked like it would look good on Sophia.

"This one next!"

Sophia gasped softly.

"It's so pretty..." she said and Victoria smiled.

"Mmhm, I rarely wear it though, so if it looks good on you, you may have it." she said softly, and handed her the dress.

"Oh, But I couldn't..." Victoria pulled a face and Sophia laughed.

"Okay, if it looks good I'll take it." she slipped it on, neither of the girls being bothered about her in her underwear (hey, they're girls, they're like that), and swirled around in it, the bottom swishing around her ankles.

"Yay! It fits and it looks good!" Victoria clapped, then gave the older girl a scrutinizing look.

"But... we should do something with your hair..."

"My hair? Right... I always have it in a ponytail..." she pulled it from the hair band and let it fall a little past her shoulders, the middle was a little wavy from being pulled back and the bottom curled slightly, but not in a split-ends kind of way.

She smiled. "Hmmm...a french braid or lovely curls would be nice..."

--

Cain looked towards Victoria's door. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes, sir Cain." Victoria smiled, leading Sophia out. As they were coming out, Sophia suddenly felt very self conscious and turned her red face to the floor. Cain was a little surprised at her new appearance but that soon faded into a pleased smile. He walked forward barely three steps and took her chin in his hand.

"Why do you look away?"

Sophia blushed red as Cain smiled seductively at her, Victoria smiling softly at that. A sound of horses came from in front of the school, and Cain smiled.

"Ah, that will be the carriage. Please, come along ladies." he held out his arms to the girls, which both took, each taking one arm, and the three went to the carriage.

XxXxXxXxXxHENDRIC HOUSEHOLD, 8:34 PMXxXxXxXxXxXx

Victoria had been welcomed back to her home with open arms, the servants all adoring the young German girl as if she was their daughter. Sophia would cling to Victoria the whole time, even as guests would come into the ballroom for the party, or she would by the refreshments, eating one of the delicious lobster quiches and sipping some juice.

Victoria went back to Sophia after another dance, a grin on her face.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Sophia laughed nervously,

"Do you know how to dance?" a nod,

"Then why not?"

"I'm a little self conscious..." she admitted,

"But people have been asking you left and right!" she nodded again,

"It's true, but..." just then Cain walked over from a group of young girls, who whined at the action, wanting more attention from the handsome and young Count. He held one hand to Sophia, who turned bright red.

"May I have this dance?" the waltz started and Sophia looked to Victoria for a clue of what to do.

She giggled and waved Sophia off, and Cain smiled and led her out onto the dance floor.

"Just relax...pretend no one else is around.." Cain whispered in Sophia's ear, and she blushed.

Victoria's mother walked up to her child with a smile.

"My, Sir Cain has quite a liking to your friend.." she said and Victoria smiled and nodded. "Y-Yes...oh, mother, where is Edward? H-He didn't even come to see me when I arrived…" she asked and her mother sighed.

"Oh you know that boy, just turning thirteen and all. You know he's never liked parties and only likes to read his horror stories or work on his music."

Victoria looked down a bit sadly, Sophia noticed, but put her head to Cain's shoulder, not liking that look. Victoria's mom put a hand on the small girl's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, you'll see him again, don't worry."

Victoria smiled softly at her mother's words, and nodded. Sophia sighed when she saw the smile again, and Cain smiled lightly.

"He may be her step brother, but Victoria greatly cares about him. But as long as I have known him, which was ever since Victoria's father and his mother began courting, he avoids her like she is the black plague, or puts her down." he said and Sophia frowned.

"That's not very nice. They're brother and sister." she said lightly.

Cain laced their fingers together, enjoying her blushing face, her eyes darting away from his gaze. Victoria was led off by another man to dance with. Unconsciously Sophia laid her cheek against his chest,

"She's really good with people isn't she?"

"mmmmm..." he mused, feeling her pout against his chest.

"That wasn't an answer..." she smiled,

"I wish I could be good with people, but ever since mom left dad kept me holed up in our home."

"Mm, perhaps Victoria's mother and father will let you stay until we can sort your father out." Cain smiled gently, and Sophia smiled.

"That...would be nice...say, I haven't seen her father all day, only her mother,"

"He's busy."

"Would you do that to your children?" he looked at her,

"I probably won't have children, women only want me because I'm good looking." he smiled gently,

"I want to be with a woman who loves me for real and as much as I..." his hand on her waist pulled more against his body.

"Love her..."

Sophia blushed red. "Um, wow...you're a true man." she said softly and Cain smiled lightly at that. Suddenly, a scream came from upstairs and a maid came running down in a panic.

"Marie!! What happened??" Victoria's mother asked, and Marie shook.

"Y-Your husband...Master is dead!! In his study!!" she cried out.

Suddenly more people screamed and when Sophia and Cain turned they saw Victoria passed out on the floor. They ran to her and Cain lifted her into his arms, Sophia looked around then went back the way the maid came from.

"Wha--SOPHIA!" Cain called; he handed her over to a butler and chased after the girl.

"Sophia--" a shrill scream.

"He's here! The killer is still here!" another loud scream and when Cain went into the room, he first saw the dead body, the blood covering the wall and floor... then the open window, but no Sophia.

"He could not have gone far...Sophia...call the police!!" Cain growled.

"H-How could this happen..?" Victoria's mother whispered as Victoria shakily stood up.

"Isn't it obvious?" a young boy's whispered, and everyone turned. A boy with golden blonde hair with slight dirty blonde streaks and greenish blue eyes stood there, his eyes glaring and cold. He wore a white blouse shirt that most young boys would wear at his age, a black tie, black shorts, and white socks. He wore no shoes. His voice had a heavy German accent to it.

"Edward Hendric..." Cain mumbled as the boy stepped closer.

"'Father' was killed for that special secret he's been hiding...and now that girl was kidnapped. Heh, I think I can guess who is next." Edward smirked at Victoria, whose eyes widened.

Then Victoria thought of something;

"But why Sophia? She doesn't know anything... I only met her today." her brother shrugged,

"She's a pretty girl why not? I bet I can guess what he'll use her for, I'll also bet a shy girl like that is pretty loud." he mused, Cain had to refrain from hitting the boy but Victoria did it for him.

"H-How could you say such a thing brother!?" Victoria cried out after smacking him, and Edward growled.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU LITTLE WENCH! I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!!" he yelled, and he reached out to hit her back, but a pair of arms grabbed him.

"Edward stop it!!" his mother yelled, and Edward growled.

"We are nothing but step-siblings by force! I will never, EVER be your brother!!" and with that he ran off. Victoria shakily looked down, and her mother held her. Cain glared, but saved his anger for the boy for later and he ran off to find where Sophia was taken.

--

"P-Please, whoever you are let me go!" Sophia struggled in the killer's grasp, kicking and crying.

He gave her a smile. It was creepy in the sense because he was so good looking and the smile wasn't really even a smile, but not a frown either. She flinched, "Creeper! Let me go!" she screamed. He laughed, once again, creepy in the sense because it was a nice laugh, but it wasn't really a laugh. He threw her down on a couch against a wall, he hadn't even tied her up.

"Just be a good girl and sit still for a while." she spat at him. He sighed, "What can I do to make you stay quiet?"

"NOTHING!" she then screamed at the top of her lungs, then huffed after.

"You'll ruin your pretty voice doing that..." he held her by her chin, she tugged away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hehe, now aren't we rude.." he moved in closer until his breath was hot against her face, and Sophia shook in fright.

"Why did you kill Victoria's dad!?"

"I was hired of course." another pleasant smile on his good-looking face.

"By who!?"

"Well, now... that isn't any of your business is it?" she lashed out to hit him; he caught her wrist tightly and examined her hand.

"For a farmhand you have perfect skin... rather pale though."

He smirked and licked the hand lightly, and Sophia cringed. "You freak!!"

The cock of a gun was heard, and the man turned to see the barrel of a gun.

"Lord Cain!!" Sophia gasped happily, seeing the wielder of the gun.

"You should know better then to leave a trail, sir…" Cain said with no emotion, his beautiful eyes burning with rage.

The look on his face scared Sophia, no matter how glad she was to see him.

"Dodge this." he pulled the trigger and Sophia gasped, covering her eyes. She heard the gunshot, but no thunk of a body hitting the floor. She peeked to see her kidnapper standing behind the Earl.

"Damn..."

"Heh, don't be afraid Earl. I am not ordered to kill you. I was only asked to kill the Duke and frighten his step-daughter. Until next time, my beautiful Sophia, farewell." and he was gone.

Sophia shook and collapsed, Cain catching her.

"It'll be alright Sophia...you're safe now..." he whispered.

'Kill the Duke and frighten his step daughter? Who would want this...?' he thought.

xxxxx

Victoria hid under her blankets, hearing Sophia scream once again, hurried footsteps of Lord Cain towards her room, a few maids going along with fresh wet towels.

"Sophia..." she whispered, feeling horrible for her new friend and what she went through.

"It's your fault you know." a boy's voice said with a smirk, and Victoria sat up and squeaked to see Edward standing at the foot of her bed, in his silk pajamas.

"You could have saved her, watched her at least. But know, you just let her go and get kidnapped. Heh, you're as useless as father.."

"Stop Edward! Please stop it brother!" she cried out, her voice shaky.

He growled,

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your brother?! You're just some stupid little whining rich bitch that I'm caught up with because of a stupid marriage!" it was true, he frightened her, but she loved her step-brother none the less.

"E-Edward..." she reached out to touch him, and he smacked her hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he snarled, and she squeaked out in fright, tears stinging her eyes.

"Edward!!" his mother was standing behind him glaring.

"Don't slap your sister like that; she just lost her and your father!"

"She isn't my sister." he snapped, storming from the room. A few seconds after Cain stepped in the doorway, he was only in a robe. Victoria squeaked, blush tinting her cheeks.

"Victoria... I'm sorry to bother you but Sophia says she wants you to come sleep with her."

"O-Oh...of course..." she looked at her mother to make sure it was okay, and she smiled and nodded. The young girl then got up and went to the room, where Sophia was sitting looking down.

"...Edward was really mad...huh.." Sophia whispered, and Victoria looked down.

"He was...like that ever since we met and our parents married..."

Upon looking closer, Victoria could see that Sophia had been crying horribly. She crawled next to her and was instantly cuddled up to.

"I'm sure he loves you."

"Mm...I'm sure he does...I hope so..." Victoria said softly, and let Sophia cuddle next to her the whole night.

xxxxxxx

Sophia had gotten up before everyone else, and she checked the clock.

5 am.

She glanced at Victoria to see she was still sleeping. Not tired at all, she sat up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Perhaps a little walk would calm her nerves…

"Sophia, being up so early isn't good for your health." she jumped at Cain's voice.

"But I'm not sleepy." she replied in a defiant tone. Cain chuckled a little, and Sophia sighed a little and sat in one of the couches, Cain sitting next to her.

"Who would want Victoria's father dead...and to scare Victoria herself?" she muttered softly.

Cain placed a caring hand on her back,

"We'll find out, but please don't you worry about it."

Sophia smiled shakily.

"Y-Yes...but still-" a slender finger pressed on her lips.

"Shh, not another word." he smiled softly, and she blushed red and nodded softly.

A maid came by and instantly started stuttering an apology. Confused, the two looked down and blushed hard. Cain had no shirt on and Sophia was in a black silk nightgown, the ends going up to her upper knees, and almost see through.

"Oh my..." was all she managed to say before standing, covering her face.

"I apologize!" and she ran away from the maid and Cain and back to her room.

"W-What happened...?" stuttered Victoria softly, rubbing her eyes. Sophia mumbled a soft 'nothing' while blushing red as she sat down in a seat by a mirror.

"So…how do you know Cain? How did you meet?" she asked, and before Victoria could reluctantly answer, both heard a soft sound of piano music coming from the room near Victoria's room.

Sophia stood slightly,

"Maybe I should..." Victoria touched her arm,

"You know what happened last time when you went off alone?" Sophia's face flushed,

"I'll go."

"S-Still..." Victoria smiled softly at her friend's protesting.

"It will be fine...I know this house and its hiding places..." Victoria smiled, got up and quietly left the room, Sophia watching after her.

XXXXX

The piano music grew slightly louder as Victoria headed towards Edward's room, where the sound seemed to be coming from. Holding a lit candle for light, she walked through the hallways, searching. Suddenly, something took her arm, and Victoria squeaked in fright and turned, sighing in relief when she saw Sophia.

"I didn't want to leave you alone..." Sophia said softly.

"I want to help..." Victoria giggled lightly,

'More like she didn't want to be alone.' she thought to herself. Sophia did walk in front of her though, holding the younger girl's hand the whole time. Peeking inside through a door, both saw Edward sitting at a piano, playing a beautiful song. But it quickly ended and he left through another door.

"Phew, it was only Edwa--Sophia what are you doing!?" Victoria squeaked, seeing her friend heading quietly towards the piano.

"Looking."

"Come back!" she whisper-yelled, her eyes darting about.

"Sophia!"

"One second... ha! I told you he loved you!" she whispered, hurrying back over and handing the German a small stack of papers, music notes and scores covering it. There were no words, only 'Victoria's Lullaby' at the top along with 'Composed By Edward Hendric'. She whistled lightly,

"I knew it!"

"Put it back, we should le-" Victoria stopped, the door Edward had left through opened and he started into the room. The girls dashed out and down the hall, back into Sophia's room. Panting and leaning against the door, they smiled at each other, until the rustle of papers caught their ears. Looking down they saw Sophia still holding the music sheets.

"Oh..." Sophia said a word she shouldn't have in front of Victoria.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cain wandered through the halls, hearing some piano music and a bunch of voices and footsteps. Smiling when he heard it was Sophia and Victoria, he headed towards Sophia's room...only for Edward to bump into him.

"WHERE IS IT!?" he screamed, and Cain blinked.

"Where is what?" he asked calmly.

"MY MUSIC SHEETS!! WHERE ARE THEY!? THEY CAN'T BE SEEN! THEY CAN'T!!" he yelled and Cain blinked.

"..I don't-" Cain then heard a shuffling, and smiled mentally when he saw Sophia's hand gently push the music sheets into the hallway, then silently closed the door.

"Over there?" Cain said, pointing to them.

Edward sprinted over and snatched them up, throwing a long glare at the door before storming off back down the hall. Cain caught a glimpse of 'Victoria's Lu' before Edward hid them in his coat.

"My my my... what have we here?" Cain mused to himself, staying in the Hendric home might be more fun than he thought…

--

Kat: END OF SUPER LONG CHAPTER!!

Season: :pops out wearing a rabbit mask: REVIEW AND WE SHALL UPDATE!! :sets off fireworks:


	2. Poisoned Obsession

Kat: OO I KNOW I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME BUT I CAN EXPLAIN!

Readers:...

Kat:...You got me, I was lazy. :sweatdrop: But don't worry, I'll update faster from now on! Hope you're still sticking with me!!

Disclaimer: Kat does not own GodChild, which is owned by Kaori Yuki. What she does own is Edward Hendrics, Victoria Hendircs, and half of the plot. Her co-author Season also owns Sophia and some of the minor characters

Warnings: Pretty much the same warnings that are in GodChild. If you don't like those things, then please close this window. There is also a SLIGHT lime.

CHAPTER TWO: Dream to Nightmare; Poisoned Obsession

:...:

_From C to V, September 2nd_

_To Miss Victoria, my kind hearted visitor,_

_It was so nice to meet you this morning, but you seemed just so shy that you barely talked to me! _

_You know I wouldn't hurt you, I hope we can become friends._

_When can I see you again? You are staying at my mansion after all! Cain_

:...:

It was the next morning, and Sophia was sitting in the dining room, finishing the rest of her oatmeal and fruits that was served as breakfast to her. Victoria's mother and her two main servants were making funeral arrangements for Victoria's father, as Victoria sat across from her, quietly chewing on a apple slice, her eyes downcast and forlorn.

"..I can't believe...this happened...Papa..." she mumbled.

A strawberry hit her head and bounced in front of her, she looked up at Sophia, but she was looking down at her bowl. She looked up, with a completely innocent face.

"What?"

Victoria giggled, and before Sophia knew it, a ripe purple grape bounced onto her nose. She grinned and threw a cherry at the wealthy heir, pieces of banana flying back as a counter attack.

"Well, I see there are two very mature young ladies in this room." Cain said in a joking manner as he came into the room, and both girls giggled.

"Well, that was quite an eventful night last night.." Cain added in after a minute, sitting beside Sophia and eating the grape that bounced on her nose.

Both girls looked down, and he sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"You can't ignore it forever, girls...It will not solve this crime..." Sophia kicked him under the table,

"Not with her around." she hissed, jerking her chin towards Victoria who was picking at her breakfast.

"Mm...Lady Victoria, perhaps you should take a stroll in the garden...it would be good for you." Cain smiled gently, and Victoria meekly looked up, and gently nodded.

"Y-Yes...that would be nice..." she said softly, getting up and walking outside quietly. She passed by Edward, who leered at her until she was out of sight.

Edward turned and a buttered hot bun hit him in the back of the head, making him whip back around. Cain was snickering slightly and Sophia was looking at her nails. He went to go the same direction Victoria had,

"I wonder why you can't tell her, Edward." he ignored Sophia and walked out of the dining room, taking a different route than Victoria.

"Mm, I see you have a theory about Edward's...hatred..." Cain smiled slightly and Sophia nodded.

"You must have seen those music sheets. It's obvious that he loves her, I just don't know how MUCH he does..."

"Mm, I agree. I also..." Cain said softly. Sophia looked up, and Cain looked into her eyes.

"I believe Edward has something to do with Lord Hendric's murder."

And for some reason, even though it really wasn't the right moment she leaned forward and their lips almost touched, but... she leaned back. He looked surprised, like he had actually wanted her to...

"I'm sorry... I... bad experience..." with that she stood, took a small vine of grapes and walked in the direction of the piano room.

Cain smiled softly and leaned back. "Mm...she's such a pretty girl...I wish she would lean a little closer..."

:...:

Sophia chewed on another grape as she looked at the music sheets in the piano room, humming the music notes. 'Mm, it's such a pretty song...I admit, the boy is talented...' she thought.

"...What are you doing in here?"

Sophia turned to see a glaring Edward, shaking in anger. "I felt like playing the piano, that a problem?" she asked innocently.

"I... you..." he cleared his throat and she went close to him, dropping the empty vine into a wastebasket.

"If you don't want anyone to find them, then don't leave them everywhere."

"Why were you in my room?"

"Free country."

"My house."

"I was in London first."

He glared and growled, he didn't have a comeback for that. Sophia looked at him. "If you love her so much, why do you torment her?"

"Who said I loved that little bitch!?" he exclaimed, and Sophia simply waved the music sheets. Edward growled. "I don't love her." he said slowly.

"Keep telling yourself that." she said.

"Give my music sheets back."

His hand snapped out for them, she held them from his reach, then folded the papers and stuck down the front of her shirt. Edward's face heated up at this, being a young teenage boy.

"Still want them, come and get them." she told him, surprisingly he actually did reach down the front of her blouse. She screamed, turning away from him, "KYAAAAHHHH!! PERVERT! PERVERT!!"

"IF THEY WERE IN YOUR UNDERWEAR I WOULD GET THEM! THEY CAN'T BE SEEN!!" Edward growled as he pulled the sheets out and stuffed them into his coat pocket, Sophia growling.

"Perverted and nuts..." she glared and Edward gave a a huff and stalked out. Sophia also huffed and pulled her blouse back to where it should be, and squeaked when she lost her footing and bumped into a dresser...a small brown book falling out from a loose drawer.

She blinked and lifted it up...and began half smiling when she read the name 'EDWARD' on it.

"Now, THIS is better then some music sheets..." she giggled.

She did a quick darting glance around and then, grinning oh so evilly, stuffed the book in her blouse, arms crossed protectively over it and tip toed about three steps before running straight into her room.

As soon as she leaped on the bed and took out the book, a knock was at the door.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING BAD!" she yelped out suddenly, clutching the book. A soft chuckle was heard and Cain came in.

"Then I must intrude."

Sophia pouted, then smiled. "Loooook" she held up Edward's journal.

Cain sat beside her on the bed, taking it from her hands, she instantly snatched it back.

"Must read it..." she opened it and another knock was on the door. But loud.. and very angry...

"SO... PHI... AAAA!!" Edward growled, she eeped and hid it under her pillow. "GIVE IT BACK!" he heard no noise, except giggling and... Cain laughing? He swung the door open and blushed, Cain's nose was in her neck, his fingers slightly up her blouse.

Edward blushed bright red and stuttered, Cain looking up. "Hm? Oh, I'm sorry Edward. We were a little busy. What is it you were looking for?" he asked.

"..." Edward slammed the door and ran off down the hall.

"...Well, that's a way to scare off young boys." Sophia blinked, and then grabbed the journal. "Now then!"

Cain chuckled and sighed. "You're worse then my little sister...alright, you may have a look, but only one entry."

"Weee! Let's see what he's got!" Sophia opened the book and the first entry simply had a pressed flower in it. "Huh? A flower? Looks like a rose..."

"Hm...those are Victoria's favorites." Cain commented.

She started to flip to another page, when his hand covered hers,

"Awww, but..." he made her move the book aside, burying his face in her neck again. "C-Cain... Edward's gone... I..." his hand slipped up her shirt, he shushed her.

"Let's do this instead, much more entertaining..."

Sophia gulped and blushed red, but let Cain's hand feel her stomach gently. "U-U-Um..."

"Shhh...just relax." Cain leaned closer to her lips, and Sophia began leaning back, when...

CRASH!

"Yeep!" came a maid's voice.

"M-My apologies madam." came a soft polite voice. Cain blinked and looked up. "Riff?" he said softly.

"R-Riff?" Sophia blinked.

"My head butler and most trusted companion." he said softly and got up, but not before kissing Sophia quickly. "We most definitely will be continuing where we left off after I acknowledge Riff." he smiled charmingly, and Sophia blushed red and couldn't help but nod.

:...:

"I'm sorry Lord Cain, but I wanted to inform you your sister has fallen ill with the flu. She is fine, but I wanted to let you know." Riff said softly. He was a young man, possibly in his mid twenties, with silver blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. (1)

Sophia peeked from the room, Victoria doing the same from a room next door. Riff cleared his throat, seeing Sophia from the room Cain had come from. She eeped and bowed, Victoria coming and standing beside her.

"Sophia, this is Riff, my butler." Cain smiled lightly, and Sophia curtsied. "Nice to meet you."

Cain smiled at Victoria. "You two have met, haven't you Lady Victoria?" he asked, and she blushed softly, especially when she looked into Riff's eyes. "...Y-Yes...we have...it is good to see you again, Riff."

Riff bowed softly. "It is good to see you, Lady Victoria."

Sophia grinned at Victoria's blushing face,

"oooohhh... Victoriaaaaa" Victoria snapped a glare in her direction, only resulting into being dragged back into Sophia's room. Once the door was closed securely Sophia did a weird dance, "Victoria has a boyfriend, Victoria has a boyfriend!"

"Do not!" she whined,

"Riff and Victoria sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Sophia!" she giggled, both of them did.

After a giggle fit, Sophia smirked. "Ooo, so is HE your true love or something??

"...H-He's just so nice and polite..." Victoria blushed as she ranted on about Riff, Sophia grinning. "Hm..." and she raced out the door.

"HEY RIFF LADY VICTORIA WANTS YOU-"

"Be quieeet!!" Victoria squeaked, tackling the older girl.

"...Ah, girls are just so crazy." Cain sighed with a smile and Riff sweatdropped.

:...:

Victoria's step mother smiled gently as she watched Victoria help Riff in the kitchen. "My, usually I disagree, but those two work quite well together...and she looks so happy..."

"Mm, she liked him since she was younger while we were still betrothed." Cain commented and Sophia was watching them, giggling. "Awww,Miss Vicky's in love!!"

A porcelain tea cup slapped Sophia in the head, her eyes went to swirls and Cain caught her, both her and Victoria's step-mom sweat dropping. Victoria just helped and giggled like nothing at happened.

"Evil...child..." Sophia mumbled before collapsing and Cain sighed softly and smiled, bringing her upstairs. "Let us let her rest until dinner." he said softly and Victoria's mother smiled and nodded.

As they got into the bedroom, and Sophia began to wake, a pair of soft lips pressed over hers.

"Now, where were we?" he smirked.

:...:

"Are you sure you wish to help me set the table? Shouldn't you get ready?" Riff asked Victoria softly, and the young german heiress blushed.

"I-I want to help, Riff...may I...?" she asked shyly. He blushed a shy smile even he wasn't used to, a nod accompanied it.

"Whatever you wish." Victoria smiled happily and began setting the table, placing the silverware in incorrect places.

Riff chuckled and gently placed his hands on hers, moving the spoons to the correct location, making the younger girl blush red.

"...T-Thank you..." she said softly. Riff nodded and smiled, and though they could not see, a very angry step brother was watching the two, his eyes flaring with intense jealousy...

:...:

"F-Finish...what we started?" Sophia asked softly, red in the face.

He did not answer her, but moved to kiss her neck, starting from behind her ear and at the nape of her neck he heard her breath catch in her throat. He smiled and lightly bit down, she made a noise that made both of them red.

"Weak spot..." she mumbled, then whatever she was going to say next came out in a squeak, the hand under her shirt stroking her skin softly.

She gasped softly, and Cain smiled. "Mm, like that...?" he asked lowly.

"I-I-I..." she stuttered, and Cain chuckled. "No, we are not going to go far...just far enough to make you feel good..." he whispered the last part, and began nibbling her neck and ear, Sophia whimpering gently.

"M-Mm...Lord Cain..."

:...:

"Oh no..." Victoria looked down at the broken plate, "S-Sorry..." she told Riff, he smiled.

"I've done that before, it's quite alright." she leaned down to pick up the pieces, but jerked her hand back with a gasp when a very sharp piece cut her finger. She looked at the small bead of blood trail down her finger.

"Ow..." Riff took her hand gently and put her finger in his mouth, her eyes grew wide and Edward suppressed a growl.

Riff gently licked her finger for a moment, washing away the blood on the cut. He then pulled back, wrapping his hankerchief around the wound. Victoria blushed harder, her eyes shyly looking up at Riff, who just gently smiled.

"Better..?" he asked softly, and Victoria nodded slowly. "Y-Yes..."

Edward growled angrily. "Well, it seems Cain's most trusted servant has a taste for ugly girls like her!?" he exclaimed, and Riff blinked, though slightly annoyed by the boy.

"Pardon me?" he asked softly.

Victoria looked down, a hand on Riff's chest.

"It's fine... just... don't..." she hated the quiver in her voice, she was trying so hard not to cry. Edward only smirked,

"Ugly little girls like her can never become true women." Riff growled and took a step forward, Victoria now standing fully in front of him.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" she turned and faced Edward, shame filled his eyes at the tears that filled hers. "How dare you speak to me that way?! How dare you!? Brother, I love you! Why do you hate me!?"

"I..." he shook his head, trying to refuse his own tears. "I.. I don't hate you, Victoria..." his shoulders sagged forward and he wiped his face on his sleeve. "I...I...don't hate you at all..."

"...E-Edward...?" Victoria whispered softly and he growled. "...Just...Just leave me alone!! Why did Mother have to marry your father!? If they didn't...maybe then I wouldn't have to be like this!!" he screamed.

"B-Brother-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" he screamed, and shook and ran off into his room.

"E-Edward!" she reached for him, but Riff put his hand on her shoulder. "Mm, he is confused...you should leave him be..."

:...:

Edward shook in his room, leaning against the door, clinging to a bracelet that he stole from Victoria's room. "Victoria..."

The sound of the window opening was heard, and the slasher and Sophia's kidnapper stood there, and Edward looked up. "Good, you're here..." he said.

"This better be good...now...who else do you need to get rid of?" he smirked.

"Her... that red head from London and Victoria... they both need to go." his voice shook as he said Victoria's name.

"Ah, but you do not want her gone." he growled at the slasher,

"Shut up! Just do it!" both men bowed,

"As you wish, m'lord."

Edward handed them both a piece of paper. "Here is the day and time the two are to be killed. It will...be suspicious if both are killed right after that bastard's death.." Edward mumbled, and both men nodded and bowed again.

"As you wish." both said and disappeared through the window. Edward shook and leaned against the wall.

"Victoria...Please don't take it the wrong way...I want you to be mine...and if I can't have you..._no one can_."

:...:

_From V to C, September 2nd_

_I'm sorry I did not talk so much, I usually never speak. Papa says it's rude when you talk too much._

_Yes, I hope I can meet you again too! Perhaps very soon? Maybe tomorrow morning? I very much hope so! Victoria_

:...:

Kat: Phew, chapter 2 done! Now REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY INSIDE MY SOUL!!


End file.
